Angel
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: (BM, one-shot, Xmas fic, mention of child abuse, AU, angst)Ryou is an abused teenager. He thinks there is no hope for him, when two men named Bakura and Marik adopt him, his life gets better.


Summary- (BM, one-shot, mention of child abuse, AU, angst) Ryou is an abused teenager. He thinks there is no hope for him, when two men named Bakura and Marik adopt him, his life gets better.

Angel

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Thanks to my beta reader- dreameaterishungry

Attn- This is dedicated to a very close friend who is going through a rough time, I hope you fell better. Remember we all go through rough spots in our lives.

Ryou Takara was a quiet teen who lived at Domino orphanage. He is picked on because he never stands up for himself. He saw no sense in fighting. Ryou sat outside reading a dog-eared copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone; it had been a present from all the employees that worked at the orphanage. It was a dreary place; an old stone mansion that was once well kept was now falling apart. It had been sold from its rich owners because of the cost of up keep. Vines crept up the walls, and seemed to have no end. The backyard had a makeshift playground for all the children. All the items were second hand; this included a teeter-totter, a jungle gym, a set of swings, and a slide. There were also benches all around the place. Ryou knew that if he weren't adopted soon, he would never be adopted. People wanted young kids, not older kids. Ryou was thirteen, and he knew from the other kids if he wasn't adopted soon, the orphanage would stop caring.

"Hey it's girly boy." A loud voice said from the bushes, Ryou knew who it was, Hiroshi. He had picked on Ryou ever since his arrival at the orphanage two years ago. As far as Ryou knew, Hiroshi had been here ever since he was eight years old, nobody knew the reason why. Ryou got up and began to steer back into the direction of his room that he shared with four other boys, but was stopped by Hiroshi. Hiroshi was tall, almost near six feet, his figure loomed menacingly down at Ryou's petite figure, he grabbed Ryou's book, and threw it, where it landed near a bench. Ryou turned around to get out of the current situation he didn't want to be in but was stopped by another person, Tori. Tori is Hiroshi's partner in crime, one can't be seen without the other. Tori took hold of Ryou's arms, while Hiroshi punched him.

&

"You're looking for a child?" A man dressed in a polo shirt, and jeans asked. His name was James; he had worked here for three years now.

The white haired man nodded. "There's only one problem. I'm not exactly straight."

The man gave a little giggle. "Don't worry most of us aren't as straight as most adopters think we are, they say gay men are better with children. If you have a good record they will let you adopt. Now follow me, the children are eating in the dining hall."

Both men got up, and walked the short path to the dining hall. It was a medium sized room; four long tables were full of children. Bakura glanced around the room that was when he saw him. It was the prefect child, or so he hoped. A replica of him, younger and innocent. Marik and he being male couldn't have children, so they were going to adopt.

They had many problems at the orphanages because most didn't want to give a child to a gay couple; this was the last orphanage that Bakura was looking in.

Bakura nudged James's shoulder. "That is the one I want."

"Let's go back to my office, and I'll show you his papers."

Bakura took a seat on the hard plastic chair. James was looking through a filing cabinet, finally he pulled out a torn manila folder, and handed it over to Bakura. Bakura opened it. There was sheaf of papers. First was the summary sheet with a picture of the white haired boy in a black suit. Below the picture was the following information:

Name- Ryou Takara

Birth date- September 2nd

Reason for being here- Abusive parents

Height- 5'9"

Weight- 114.4lb

Blood type- AB

Favorite Foods- Cream Puffs

Hobbies- reading, writing, role playing games

Favorite Things- Angels, kittens

Second were pictures of Ryou. The third was what surprised Bakura; it was pictures of Ryou when he first came to the orphanage. Lacerations were all over his back; bruises covered his arms, legs, and torso. Bakura put the paper down quickly not wanted to see anymore. He knew he wanted to adopt Ryou. There was no other child that would fill the void. Marik had told Bakura he had always wanted a child. At first, Bakura had been scared about whether or not he could handle a child, but finally he said he was ready to have a child in their apartment.

"I want to adopt him." Bakura set the folder down on the desk.

"Okay, we will look to see if you'll and your partner will be good parents. Could you please leave your name, and your partner's?" James took out a paper, and a pen. As an after thought he added, "This could take up to two months." Bakura nodded.

"Bakura Yamroh, and Marik Ishter."

&

Three weeks later everything had gone through. Bakura and Marik's record was surprisingly clean, well except for a minor bar fight, that had happened years ago. Bakura lay in bed exhausted by the shopping they had done earlier today. They had made up the room, for Ryou; a double bed, with cream sheets, and comforter. A dresser and a desk were the only items they bought, tomorrow was when everything else was going to be purchased.

Tomorrow, Ryou was going to move in with them. Tomorrow was when somebody's wish is going to come true.

&

The same night, Ryou was packing his few belongings in a dingy brown suitcase; the one of the members of the staff had given him. He hadn't had any use for a suitcase before, for he hadn't traveled any further than school and the orphanage. Even when he had arrived at the orphanage, his personal belongings were in a plastic bag. Ryou took another look around the room, two sets of bunk beds were once painted white, but now most of the color was scraped off. A window and a desk were the only furniture for the four boys, soon to be only three. When Ryou went to live with Bakura and Malik, he knew that another boy would be moved in once he was gone.

Ryou took out his extra set of clothes and placed them in the suitcase. Next was the photo of when he was born, the only 'happy' picture he had of his parents, and the last thing was his Harry Potter book that was now missing the front cover because of Hiroshi. Ryou shut the case, and placed it on the bed.

He knew that he would miss this place. There was no doubt about it. Even though he badly wanted to leave, there were still the good memories. He was leaving all the kids that he was friends with, as little of them there was. He would miss the staff members that brightened up his day.

He quickly made his last trip to the bathroom to change into the gray pajamas all the kids had to wear. Once back he slipped into the grimy sheets for the last time in his life.

&

"So where do you want to go?" Marik asked the snow haired teen. Bakura was driving, while Marik was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Where ever you want," came Ryou's meek reply. Marik sighed; he used to live in an orphanage, that was before he was adopted. His parents had been abusive too, and he saw himself in Ryou. He knew how hard it was to be adopted at such an old age 1.

Marik turned around; "Do you want to go the mall?" Ryou was now shaking but instead of speaking, he only nodded. The boy was so scared, and it worried both men to no end.

&

Bakura and Marik trailed a few feet behind Ryou. Shopping for clothes had been a nightmare. Ryou hated for his body to be looked at, so Bakura just let him pick out whatever he wanted. Ryou had gotten three pairs of jeans, ten shirts, two pairs of shoes, one pair of black dress pants, two dress shirts, and undergarments. They had placed all the bags in the car, and now were shopping for room decorations. First, they stopped at a Dollar store 2.

Bakura stooped down to Ryou's level, and handed him a basket. "Get anything you want." Bakura and Marik looked around the store while Ryou stood in one spot just looking at the store. Bakura walked over to him.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked kindly.

"My Mom and D-dad always promised me if I was good they would take me to a store like this, and I hadn't been." Ryou threw the basket to the ground, and ran out of the store.

"Marik you go that way, and I'll go the other way." Both men took off in their separate direction.

&

It was Marik who found Ryou curled up under a table in the food court. He took the boy into his arms and sat down on a bench. "It's okay Ryou, just let it all out." Marik just let the boy cry; it seemed like he hadn't let out his emotions in a long time.

&

A small figure rushed into the room, two figures sat up in bed. "What's the matter?" Marik asked taking the boy's hand into his. Ryou flinched, and then said, "I had a nightmare."

"You can sleep with us." Marik cradled the boy gently in his arms, and set him down on the bed.

His parents never let him do this. Their room was off limits. One time Ryou was in there, and his father had caught him, he had been punished severely "Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

"Ryou, you'll never be a burden, to us ever."

&

Six Months Later

Fresh fallen snow was on the ground, and Ryou was outside with his new found friend, Yugi. It had taken a long time, but Ryou had come to trust Bakura, and Marik. Yugi and Ryou were similar. Both had had abusive parents, and now were adopted. Two men, Seto and Yami had adopted Yugi.

Flashback:

It was Ryou's first day of school, he was super scared. School had always been his safe haven, from home. But when that bell rang to go home, Ryou's safeness was gone. Ryou sat in his seat, drawing a picture of an angel, when a boy walked over to his desk. It was the oddest boy he had ever seen, tri colored hair, huge amethyst eyes, and was short. "Can I sit here?" He asked meekly motioning to the desk beside Ryou.

Ryou nodded, and went back to his picture. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the other boy. He was writing, and glancing up every ten seconds. He was very paranoid, Ryou noted. Ryou turned back to his work. The boy, gasped, and Ryou turned to look at the boy. The boy was trying to not to cry out loud, almost like he had been. Ryou got off his seat, "what's the matter?" He asked almost tripping over the chair in the process.

"Nothing," the boy snapped. Ryou knew somewhat was bugging the boy, he had the same traits he had when he was in his parent's care.

"I think I know what is bugging you."

End Flashback

Ryou seeked condolence in Yugi, and was the first person he trusted. Both boys got out of the slushy snow, and went inside for hot cups of coca. Seto and Yami were inside visiting. Yugi and Ryou took a seat on the love seat. Bakura brought in the tray that was laden with six cups of coca, and a plate of sugar cookies.

&

The Christmas tree was beautifully lit up with white lights. The decorations were chosen by Ryou, and were all angels. Bakura and Marik sat on the couch. While Ryou sat on the floor, in awe of all the presents that were under the tree. Most of them were for him! He had never ever received a nice Christmas present before; the ones from his parents were usually cruel sayings like how pathetic he was. Marik handed him a card, Ryou eagerly opened it. It was a picture of the three of them, standing in front of a snowman. Ryou flipped it over. It read:

Ryou,

You are our angel,

Sent from Heaven

You are prefect just the way you are,

Remember there is hope in every situation

We will always love you,

Just the way you are

Signed,

Bakura Yamroh, and Marik Ishater.

Marik brought out a striped box with holes on top of it. "This is from both of us." Marik said as he handed it over to Ryou. As Ryou set it down on the floor, something moved inside. Ryou tried to peer through the holes on the top, but they were too small. He slowly took off the top, and out jumped a white kitten, with a collar around its neck. It jumped into Ryou's arms. The boy was astonished; they had gotten something he had wanted for a long time. Ryou slowly stroked the purring kitten.

"So what are you going to name her?" Marik asked.

Ryou look down at the kitten, "Hope."

"Why Hope?" Bakura asked.

Ryou cradled the kitten in his arms, "Because I used to think, I would have no hope, and then you two adopted me."

1- Marik means that he knows how hard it is to get adopted when a child is in their earlier teens, most of the time adoptee want younger children, well in my story anyways.

2- Ah the dollar store, it really has some cheap, nice decorations of all sorts. There is usually a lot of kittens and angels stuff there.

Author's notes- A one shot for Christmas, gomen for not updating my other stories some may be updated later today, but I am not promising anything. Inspiration has been at a low plus I have kept busy with the duet that I have to perform in a couple weeks. After the Christmas concert my update schedule should get back on track.


End file.
